memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Nicolas Surovy
|birthplace = New York City, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |awards = |roles = |characters = Pe'Nar Makull }} Nicolas Surovy is an actor who played Pe'Nar Makull in the first season episode . Films At the age of 22, Surovy won his feature film debut in For Pete's Sake (1966, with Teri Garr and Nicholas Worth). 1969 put Surovy in the telefilm This Savage Land (with Glenn Corbett, Andrew Prine, and Charles Seel). In 1973, Surovy starred in the baseball film Bang the Drum Slowly (with guest star Barbara Babcock). Surovy followed with the 1976 telefilm The Time of Your Life (with James Harper and Norman Snow). Surovy reunited with Garr in 1980's Doctor Franken. Surovy then appeared in the 1984 mini-series George Washington (co-starring Ron Canada, Josh Clark, Richard Fancy, Megan Gallagher, John Glover, Kelsey Grammer, Harry Groener, Barrie Ingham, Jeremy Kemp, Richard Kiley, Stephen Macht, Clive Revill, Ned Romero, and Robert Schenkkan). Surovy's next film that year was The Act (with David Huddleston). A pair of telefilms kept Surovy busy in 1985. First was Half Nelson (with Fred Williamson) and Stark (with Michael Champion and Denise Crosby). The latter followed up by an immediate sequel, Stark: Mirror Image in 1986 (featuring Kirstie Alley, Jeffrey Alan Chandler, and Michelle Phillips). Television movies, in fact, were Surovy's only film work for the remainder of the '80s. In 1988, it was first Steal the Sky (joining Ben Cross, Ronald Guttman, Andreas Katsulas, and Mark Rolston) and second that year, Laura Lansing Slept Here (with Karen Austin), with the decade concluding putting Surovy in Wolf (1989, with J.C. Brandy and Michael Cavanaugh). The 1990s saw Surovy on both the small and big screens. The former was the telefilm Coopersmith (with Michael McGrady) and the latter was in the romantic drama Forever Young (written by J.J. Abrams and working opposite J.D. Cullum and Eric Pierpoint). Surovy's film credits in 1993 were the telefilms Telling Secrets (alongside Anne Haney, Christopher McDonald, Don McManus, and Andrew Robinson) and 12:01 (with Frank Collison and Glenn Morshower). Surovy in 1995 reunited with Megan Gallagher in Breaking Free (also costarring Gina Philips). 1996 found Surovy working in The Undercover Kid (with Erick Avari and Robert Knepper) and the biopic The Man Who Captured Eichmann (with Joel Brooks). Surovy was then in 1997's 2 Voices (with past costar Norman Snow as well as Vaughn Armstrong, Casey Biggs, Dennis Creaghan, and Jane Daly). Surovy was far less active in the 2000s, with only a pair of films to show for it, All Over the Guy(2001, with Andrea Martin) and the telefilm The Big Time (2002, alongside John de Lancie, Pat Healy, Christopher Lloyd, Dakin Matthews, Michael Buchman Silver, and John Vickery). Television guest work Surovy appeared on the series A World Apart (starring David Birney) in "June 25, 1971" (with Kevin Conway). Next was the drama Partners in Crime in "The Set-Up" (1984, with J.G. Hertzler). Surovy was next on the family crime drama Simon & Simon in "Simon Without Simon" (1985, with Ray Buktenica and Kenneth Tigar). The same year Surovy was seen on The New Twilight Zone in "Little Boy Lost" (with Scott Grimes). Surovy concluded his '80s guest work on Who's the Boss? in "Ode to Angela" (1989, with Jana Marie Hupp). Starting in the 1990s, Surovy, like so many Trek alumni, found himself on the legal drama L.A. Law (starring Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, and Diana Muldaur) in the episode "Outward Bound" (1990, joining Jennifer Hetrick, Warren Munson, Megan Parlen, Maryann Plunkett, and Craig Wasson). Next that year was Over My Dead Body in "Dad & Buried" (with Scott Lawrence). Finishing out that year, Surovy was on Pros & Cons (starring Madge Sinclair) in the episode "Scarlett Biretta" (with Bert Remsen). In 1993, Surovy guested on the series premiere of the short-lived Florida-set sitcom Key West (starring Leland Crooke, Denise Crosby, and Brian Thompson), and then in Matlock (starring Daniel Roebuck) in "The Conspiracy" (with Brian McNamara). In 1994, Surovy transitioned to the comedy-western series The Adventures of Brisco County Jr. in "Hard Rock" (with William Frankfather) but returned to drama on One West Waikiki in "A Model for Murder" (with Adrienne Barbeau). In 1995, the same year as Surovy's Trek work, he guest-starred on SeaQuest 2032 (starring Rosalind Ingledew and Marco Sanchez) in "Something in the Air" (with Frank Welker). Next was the Palm Beach-based crime drama Silk Stalkings (starring Charlie Brill) in the episode "Pulp Addiction" (directed by James Darren), and then in Sisters in "The Passion of Our Youth" (with Melanie Shatner). Finally in 1995, Surovy was surrounded by Trek alumni on the legal series Murder One (starring Daniel Benzali, Barbara Bosson, John Fleck, and Gregory Itzin) in "Chapter Nine" (with Robert Pine and Ned Vaughn). The second half of the '90s kept Surovy busy. In 1996, Surovy acted on the fantasy series The Lazarus Man in "The Catamount" (with Leon Russom and Cari Shayne), followed by a similarly-named series Nowhere Man in "Marathon" (with Bruce Greenwood). Surovy closed the year on the police series Pacific Blue in "Undercover" (with Ken Olandt). Surovy's sole guest work in 1997 was on the extraterrestrial series The Visitor in the episode "The Black Box", in which Surovy was joined by Granville Ames, David Drew Gallagher, Christine Healy, and Rosie Malek-Yonan. 1998 saw Surovy on the time-travel series Seven Days (starring Alan Scarfe) in "Shadow Play" (directed by David Livingston and working with Charley Lang and Gina Phillips). Surovy's final work of the decade was on Martial Law (starring Tom Wright) in "Trifecta" (1999, with Leslie Jordan and William Lucking). Surovy in 2001 received work on Angel in "Redefinition" (with Brigid Brannagh) and on JAG in "To Walk on Wings" (with Thomas Kopache and Tricia O'Neil). Surovy saw much work in 2002. First was the short-lived sitcom The Education of Max Bickford in "The Good, the Bad & the Lawyers" (with Donna Murphy), next the family legal drama Judging Amy (starring Kevin Rahm) in "The Extinction of the Dinosaurs" (with Chris Sarandon), then Crossing Jordan (starring Miguel Ferrer) in "Acts of Mercy" (with Ian Abercrombie and Georgann Johnson), and finally the medical drama Strong Medicine (executive produced by Whoopi Goldberg) in the episode "Deterioration" (with Anthony Holiday). 2003 put Surovy on L.A. Dragnet in "For Whom the Whistle Blows" (with Erick Avari, Jason Brooks, Paul Collins, Tim de Zarn, and Patrick Kilpatrick). Recurring and lead roles Surovy is known widely for his work on ABC daytime serials. His first claim to fame was performing as Orson Burns on Ryan's Hope, which starred, for the entire run, Voyager headliner Kate Mulgrew. Surovy played Burns in 1981, and also on with Mulgrew and him were Daniel Hugh Kelly and Malachi Throne. Surovy's other notable daytime role was as spy Mike Roy on All My Children from 1983 to 1984 and again in 1998 (with Robin Christopher, Ronald Guttman, Mark La Mura, and Lee Meriwether). Surovy's first lead role away from daytime television was as P.J. Brakenhouse on the western Guns of Paradise (starring Benjamin W.S. Lum) from 1988 to 1989. He performed in the episodes "Founders Day" (with Julianna McCarthy), "Ghost Dance" (with past film costar Andrew Prine), "Devil's Canyon" (directed by Robert Scheerer), and "Stray Bullet" (with Robert O'Reilly), all in 1988, and in 1989's "A Private War" (directed again by Scheerer and featuring Stanley Kamel). Surovy also won the role of Captain Massie on Deadwood (also starring Jim Beaver, Larry Cedar, Brad Dourif, Paula Malcomson, Leon Rippy, and Keone Young). Surovy appeared in the episodes "Here Was a Man", "The Trial of Jack McCall", and "Bullock Returns To Camp". Roles on the same series as different characters On Murder She Wrote, Surovy played Ben Judson in "Night of the Coyote" (1992, with Mariette Hartley), as James Ryerson in "School For Murder" (1995, with Robert Foxworth and Maryann Plunkett), and finally as Jim Vardian in "Murder Among Friends" (1996, with Robin Curtis and Barbara Alyn Woods). One other series was in which he played dual roles was The Practice, first as Dr. Henry Richards in "The Blessing" (1997, with Michael Bofshever) and again as Richard Baldwin in "Vanished" (2001, with Callan White). External link * de:Nicolas Surovy es:Nicolas Surovy Category:Performers Category:VOY performers